Shades of Silver (Needs OC's!)
by Celtic Silver
Summary: Need oc's, summary up later. Rated T for warriors, please submit! Cover image not mine! NOW ON HIATUS, VERY SORRY!
1. Allegiances

**Disclamer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. If my name was Erin Hunter, Feathertail, Hollyleaf, and Honeyfern would still be alive, Ravenpaw would be a Thunderclan warrior, and Firestar and Sandstorm would have had more kits.**

* * *

><p><strong>Allegiances<strong>

**Cloudclan**

**Leader**** Hollystar-**Small black she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy Liontail-**Long-haired golden tabby tom with a fluffy tail and yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat**** Sweetsong-**Beautiful, sleek calico she-cat with new-leaf green eyes

**Warriors **(toms and she-cats without kits)

**Ashtail-** Dark gray she-cat with black flecks and green eyes

**Ravenwing-**Black tom with a flash of white on his chest and pale blue eyes

**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Adderstrike-**dark brown tabby tom with leaf-green eyes

Apprentice,** Hawkpaw**

**Stormheart-**Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

**Shadowfrost-**Long-furred black she-cat with piercing amber eyes

**Apprentice, Goldenpaw**

**Ravenclaw-**Black tom with a white chest and tail-tip

**Mossfeather-**beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Sheerclaw-**Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Spottedpaw**

**Frostflower**-Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Apprentice, Sweetpaw**

**Shadefeather-**Black she-cat with ginger ear-tips, paws and tail-tip, and piercing amber eyes

**Apprentices** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Spottedpaw-**Spiky-furred, dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with bright yellow eyes

**Goldenpaw-**Long-haired, golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Sweetpaw-**Long haired, golden-and-white tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Whitepaw-**Dark gray tabby tom with white paws and dark amber eyes

**Hawkpaw-**Brown-and-white tabby tom with dark green eyes

**Queens**(she-cats expecting and nursing kits)

**Runningbrook-**Beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Lionkit and Grasskit)

**Brightshade-**Pale gray she-cat with darker gray paws (mother to Cinderkit, Finchkit, and Firekit)

**Briartail-**Dark brown she cat with amber eyes (mother to Creekkit and Gingerkit, foster mother to Pantherkit)

**Kits**

** Lionkit-**Handsome golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Grasskit-**Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Cinderkit-**White she-cat with blue eyes and gray paws, tail tip, chest, and muzzle

**Finchkit-**Black and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Firekit**-Ginger tom with green eyes

**Creekkit-**Pale brown she-cat with green eyes

**Gingerkit-**Dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Pantherkit-**Pure black she-cat with thick fur, green eyes, a long tail

**Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Rosemint-**Ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with mint green eyes

**Darkclan**

**Leader**** Palestar-**Pale gray tom with pale yellow eyes

**Deputy Shadowrunner-**Black tom with piercing amber eyes

**Medicine cat**** Sunstrike-**Orange-and-white tabby she-cat with beautiful, pale green eyes

**Warriors**

**Blossomclaw-**Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Apprentices**

**Queens**

**Redwillow-**Dark ginger she-cat with a long, puffy tail and green eyes

**Kits**

**Badgerkit-**Black she-kit with a white down her back, white paws, a white muzzle, a white tipped tail, hooked claws, and blue eyes

**Elders**

**Russetshadow-**Ginger tabby she-cat with a spiky-furred tail, blind green eyes, and some gray spots showing on her muzzle

**Creekclan**

**Leader**** Willowstar-**Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy**** Duckclaw-**Dark brown tabby tom with a lighter tail

**Apprentice, Hawkpaw**

**Medicine cat**** Skystorm-**Pale gray she-cat with black stripes and white-tipped ears and tail with emerald-green eyes

**Apprentice, Dewpaw**

**Warriors**

**Smokeblaze-**Mottled gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Frostpaw**

**Talonclaw-**Dark gray tabby tom with long claws and icy blue eyes

**Apprentice, Wildpaw**

**Apprentices**

**Frostpaw-**Pale gray she-cat

**Wildpaw-**Brown-and-white she-cat

**Dewpaw-**Small, pale gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes, apprenticed to the medicine cat

**Hawkpaw-**Handsome, dark brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Queens**

**Icestripe-**Snowy-white she-cat with bright green eyes (Mate to Duckclaw)

**Brownspots-**Brown-and-white-spotted she-cat (Mother to Crowkit, Frostkit, and Stonekit)

**Sunsplash-**Beautiful, long-furred white-and-golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes (Mate to Smokeblaze)

**Willowstar-**See above (Mother to Thornkit and Reedkit)

**Kits**

**Crowkit-**Dark gray tom with green eyes

**Frostkit-**Pale silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Stonekit-**Gray tom with blue eyes

**Thornkit-**Fiery ginger tom with leaf-green eyes

**Reedkit-**Very pale gray tom with dark amber eyes

**Elders**

**Breezeclan**

**Leader Yowlstar-**Gray tom with white-spotted paws, tail-tip, ears, and muzzle

**Deputy Swiftbreeze-**Silver tabby she-cat with joyful blue eyes

**Medicine cat**** Brightflower-**Beautiful young tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Apprentice, Specklepaw**

**Warriors** **Spottedmouse-** Small brown tom with darker flecks and blue eyes

** Lilymist-**Cream she-cat with white paws and tail-tip

**Sunblaze-**Yellow tabby she-cat

**Darksoul-**Black she-cat with ginger paws, ears, and tail, with bright amber eyes and an unnaturally long tail

**Brookmist-**Long-furred silver she-cat with sky-blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**Specklepaw**-Speckled gray tom, apprenticed to the medicine cat

**Queens**

**Kits**

**Elders**

**Darkinstanity-**Black tom with white spots and deep, green eyes (Formerly known as Darkpelt)

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Prologue is up now)**


	2. Prologue

Thunder cracked. From her perch in the willow tree that served as the leader's den, Willowshade glanced over Creekclan camp.

_Reedstar is dead._ The former leader, her leader, her _father,_ was _dead!_ Somehow, she had not felt the revelation until that very moment, as lightning flashed. He was _dead!_ She turned her head towards the lightning-filled sky and yowled, a long, mournful sound that echoed through camp. Below her, the cats gathered around the limp, cold gray shape, the lump of fur that had once been their leader, so kind and caring, glanced toward her, then, after a few moments, added their voices to hers, sending their grief all the way to Starclan.

"Willowstar?" asked a soft voice, and caught, out of the corner of her eye, a glimpse of gray-black tabby fur. It was Skystorm, their clan's medicine cat. Though her brother had been killed by a fox, and her parents had died in battle, the she-cat was soft and gentle, with a good sense of humor and a slightly playful nature.

"Do not call me that yet, Skystorm; not until I return from the Moonfalls. That's not the reason you are here now, is it?"

The medicine cat shook her head. "No, Willow_shade_," she meowed, glancing towards the nursery. "That is not why I speak." After a questioning glance from her new leader, she continued, "it's just…your kits."

Willowshade snapped her head around. "What about my kits?" she asked. Several sunrises before, she had given birth to three kits. Though she knew she shouldn't be, that it wasn't his fault, she personally wished he hadn't died right after her kits were born, leaving her as both leader and mother.

"I think that, to honor Reedstar, you should name them." She muttered, self-consciously licking a paw and gazing down.

Willowshade gazed through the tree branches, trying to pretend she was considering, but, she already knew she would agree, and she guessed Skystorm probably knew as well. "Very well." She leapt from the branch, running quickly to the nursery, to try not to get the nursery soaked. In her nest, near the center of the den, were three small kits.

The first and largest of the kits was a fiery ginger tom, like her brother, Blazetail; a color like the fire that had torn through Lightningclan territory about three seasons before, when she herself was a young apprentice. His eyes would most likely be green. In fact, if she hadn't known he was_ her_ kit, she would have probably thought him a forest cat, as most Creekclan cats were gray, brown, tabby, or, every once in a while, tortoiseshell or white. The only similarity between him and his father that she could see was the shape of the head and the same thick pelt.

The second oldest kit, the smaller of the toms, was a gray so pale that it was almost white, like her mother's. Though she didn't know for sure, if she had to guess, she would have thought his eyes would be dark amber, like his father's. She sighed as she thought of his father. Her mate, Emberflame, had died around a moon and a half before, killed by the same fox that had killed Skystorm's brother.

It was the last kit however, that looked most like Emberthorn. It had the same thick pelt, dark as a fox's heart, **(A/N: Very strong irony that)**, the same short, neat whiskers, the same elegant head shape, and would clearly have the same long tail. There was only one difference; this kit was no tom, no, this final kit was a she-cat. Despite her strong resemblance to her father, she represented her mother as well, with the same sleek shape, with soft, silvery tabby markings in her dark pelt, which were currently very faint but would most likely grow more prominent as she grew. She also had the same paws, with their neat size that was good for swimming or running.

"She's strong, that one." Willowshade turned her head and saw a starry shape sitting beside her.

"Lilythorn?" she gasped, taking in the snowy-white shape.

Her sister acknowleged her with a dip of her head before continuing, "like a panther." The pair turned to watch the kits again. "What will you name them?"

Willowshade considered for a moment. "Thornkit for the ginger tom," she meowed, touching his head with her tail-tip. "The pale gray will be Reedkit, after Reedstar." She faltered as she came to the last kit.

"And?" Prompted Lilythorn, gazing down at the small black she-kit.

"Emberkit," she blurted out. "Thornkit, Reedkit and Emberkit."

"It suits her." admitted Lilythorn. "At first I thought her Emberthorn reborn again, as in the story from long ago, with the old clans."

"I thought so as we-" began Willowshade. "Where is she?" for, as she looked back, she saw that Emberkit was gone!


	3. Chapter one

**Review responses: Review responses will begin next chapter**

"Move Pantherkit!" Gingerkit's irritating voice rang in the black she-cat's ears, and, out of the corner of her eyes she caught a glimpse of dark ginger, and she felt herself shoved from her warm nest. Unlike Gingerkit and Creek-kit, who slept with Briartail in her warm nest, she had been cast out once Briartail, her so called "mother" (well, her foster mother) had deemed her old enough, which was about two moons after she had come to Cloudclan. See, Pantherkit hadn't been born there; she had been found by a border patrol, when she had been diagnosed to be only a few dawns old. At that time, Briartail had been the only queen in the nursery, (Runningbrook had actually been there too, but Creek-kit and Gingerkit had been closer in age to her than Lionkit and Grasskit, Runningbrook's kits) since then, over three moons had passed. In fact, she had heard Spottedpaw and Hawkpaw talking and sharing tongues the day before, and Hawkpaw had thought Lionkit's and Grasskit's ceremony would be within the next quarter moon.

Other than Runningbrook and Briartail, there was one other queen, Brightshade. About a half moon after Pantherkit was forced out of Briartail's nest, the younger queen had given birth to Ravenclaw's three kits, Cinderkit, Firekit and Finchkit.

"What?" asked Pantherkit, climbing to her paws and fixing Gingerkit with a dark, green-eyed stare.

"Briartail wants you to get her something from the fresh kill pile."

"Can't she get her own food?" Pantherkit griped, stretching out her stiff muscles and padding towards the opening in the den wall without hearing his answer. Lately, it seemed whenever Briartail wanted something done, it appeared Pantherkit was the one to do it. The day before, she had fetched Briartail a squirrel, cleaned out the nursery by herself, and run for Sweetsong when Runningbrook had started wheezing, though she had been happy to do the last. Quickly throwing a glance back over her shoulder, she caught a glance of Runningbrook's snowy-white flank rising and falling with her breathing. "Oof!" She yelped, as she collided with a furry, golden something. She fell back and hit her head on the hard ground. Lionkit.

_Suddenly, she was thrown back, into the day she had come to Cloudclan. The first thing she felt was cold. Then, she felt herself sinking, struggling to breath. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled to the surface. The next thing she saw was golden-striped fur. She knew though thathadn't been this Lionkit though, he had been a moon old at the time. Actually it had been the deputy, Liontail, though he had just been a warrior then. Beside him was the gleam of amber eyes. It was Leafshade, the former deputy who had been hit by a twoleg monster a moon later. Actually, even in her dazed state, she could still bring herself to wonder why Liontail and Lionkit looked so similar, since Lionkit's father was Timberfur, who had been killed in a border skirmish with Darkclan._

She snapped out of her daze as Lionkit shouldered gently past her with a squirrel clamped in his jaws. _Of course!_ She thought. Runningbrook was his mother; no wonder he was so deep in thought. Pantherkit glanced across the clearing, and noticed Grasskit, Lionkit's sister, gulping down a vole with two of the apprentices; Spottedpaw and Goldenpaw. Pantherkit's ears pricked suddenly as she heard bracken rustling outside the camp walls, then Ravenwing, Whitepaw, Frostflower, and Mossfeather burst through the bramble walls. Frostflower and Ravenwing dashed through the center of camp, almost crashing into Pantherkit, and clawed their way up to the stone ledge where Hollystar stood waiting for them, above her den.

"Report?" asked Hollystar, startlingly calm compared the two warriors.

Clearly, Ravenwing shared her sentiments, judging by the fire in his blue eyes. "We found a badger set!"

"Come to my den." Hollystar meowed, still ridiculously calm under the circumstances. "You too Frostflower," Hollystar flicked her tail and leapt back down the rocks to her den under the cliff. "Pantherkit," she added, looking back and speaking to the first cat she saw. Can you get Liontail please? He should be in camp."

Pantherkit dashed around camp, looking in the medicine den, the elder's, the nursery. Finally, after considering for a long moment, she cautiously took a step into the hazel thicket that served as the warriors den and glanced about. Finally, after glancing past the dark pelts of Shadefeather and Adderstrike, she noticed Liontail's golden pelt near the center of the den.

"What are you doing here?" The deep snarl came from the lump of dark tabby that she identified as Adderstrike.

"I-I-I'm here to g-get Liontail f-for Ho-Hollystar." She stuttered, backing away slowly.

"Leave the poor she-kit alone Adderstrike!" Snarled Shadefeather, cuffing her clan-mate around the ears with her claws sheathed. "Wake up Liontail," she added, shaking the deputy.

"What?" Liontail groaned, stretching and yawning."

"Hollystar wants you." meowed Shadefeather, washing her ears.

"Liontail narrowed his yellow eyes at Pantherkit. "What's she doing in the warrior den?" He asked. His yellow eyes were warm and friendly (rather unlike Adderstrike's green eyes) Ever since he had saved her as a kit she had almost become a daughter to him. "Go get yourself something to eat little one, he meowed, licking the top of her head.

Pantherkit padded softly back out of the den and took a mouse from the pile, but before she could even take a bite, Briartail yowled from the nursery. "Panterkit, where's my prey?"

**(A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry this took so long, I've just had so much extra homework since yesterday was the end of first quarter. I am still accepting oc's, and can I please have more especially for Darkclan? Please? Also, I'll be starting question of the days. I might do prizes and stuff later, but right now I just want to learn about my reviewers. Anybody got any guesses about what happened to Emberkit? I know ****J****Who else hates Briartail? *Raises hand*)**

**Q.O.T.D: Who is your favorite character from warriors? Who's your least favorite from Shades of Silver? Mine's ****_definetly_**** Briartail.**

**Anyone got any predictions? If so, I'd love to hear them. Also, if you want some free advertising for one of your stories, just tell me the name and the summary, though I think I would know the author. XD…Anybody got any ideas what I should do? Love to hear those too! Anybody got any comments about how much I blabber? I even want to hear those…for now…**

**See you next update!**


End file.
